The Sequel
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: It's future. It's Lit. It's happy. And dirty! What more could you ask for! READ AND REVIEW.


**HI HI HI! Okay, Seriuosly, I was in the shower when the inspiration for this came. I started getting sentences in my head about the beginning and the theme or whatever and I literally stopped the shower, wrapped a towel around me, went to my room and wrote it down on a note card before I forgot. I'm kind of proud of this, I think it might be good?**

**PLEASE let me know what you guys think! I would appreciate it. This is my first story thats like this... with as much detail, I could say.**

**I love you guys, keep r/r on 'Reflecting Light'. I appreciate it!**

**READ & REVIEW :)**

**

* * *

**

It started as a loud, whole-hearted laugh. After she settled in his arms though, it turned to giggles that stayed in her mouth, her lips still perking up at the sides. They sounded like immature, school girl giggles. That could have been the result of the alcohol in her system, the nerves, the fact that gravity wasn't holding her in place anymore, or just the plain result of true happiness.

It was most likely a mixture of all. Whatever the reason, it earned a laugh back. And not just his breathy I'm-not-the-laughing-type-so-I'm-not-really-going-to-laugh, laugh. Or the manly chuckle that most men seemed to acquire through age. It was the genuine laugh that felt like it was saved just for her.

In the chapters of the old story, that laugh was sporadic at best. But in this story, it had become regular. That was one of the reasons she could say earnestly that she was the happiest she'd ever been.

"I probably should have opened the door first," he smirked. Shifting her in his arms he unlocked the door clumsily with the key card. It didn't necessarily help that he couldn't see over the beautiful poof from the white dress that lay over her legs. He was trying to kick the heavy door open far enough to get them both inside before it swung back shut. Stupid door.

She laughed again, "Do you want to start over?"

"No, we're doing this how it's supposed to go. Tradition. I want one thing to be normal about this evening." He glanced down at her and smiled.

She smiled back, and rested her head against his chest when the door finally opened wide enough he could get them in unscathed.

"There were plenty of things normal about today." She poked her right index finger into his chest. Her left arm was still wrapped around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice reaching the octave where he always sounds sarcastic.

"Mhm!" She nodded proudly, and he could feel the movement on his chest. They both looked around the room. The room was beautiful.

When Rory and Lorelai had been out looking for a dress, they wandered out of their familiar territory, but not too far. Avon Connecticut wasn't far from Hartford or Stars Hollow, but far enough to look through fresh material. That's where she found it.

Avon Old Farms Hotel. The name was something Lorelai made fun of up until they walked into the doors. The building was pretty, so she couldn't mock too much, but its Lorelai and any opportunity to mock, she took advantage of.

That's where the entire wedding was held, reception included. It took some haggling, because the management and employees weren't too thrilled about Sookie catering the event, but they agreed after a bump in some prices. Emily and Richard took care of that 'bump'.

Rory and Jess paid as much of it as they could on their own. Because it was _their_ wedding. She never figured herself to have a too fancy a wedding, but it worked out. Church was never really a big part of the Gilmore's lives, so Rory declined the idea of having it at some Cathedral in Hartford, as suggested by the grandparents. It was still a hotel, so, more casual than any wedding could be but not overly lax. The decorations were what made it so beautiful and, well, expensive looking.

He took her over to the bed and plopped her down playfully and she bounced a bit, her dress fluffing around her. She laughed as she fell and after the bounce she relaxed against the plump white pillows. The jacket to his tux covered her arms and lay loosely over the top of her dress.

Her face was flushed and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He walked over to the bags of theirs he had brought up earlier and pulled out two shot glasses and then leaned over to the little cooler he filled with ice and a bottle of plain Smirnoff vodka. The ice was almost all melted by now, but the bottle was cold enough.

They both hated champagne. They learned that one night in the earliest chapters of this story. They also agreed on the fact that wine glasses were overrated. So, she wasn't at all glum to see the shot glasses and Smirnoff.

He walked back over to the bed, set everything down on the bedside table, kicked off his shoes, and popped open the buttons to his vest. Which, on Rory's defense, made him look sexy. That's how he was talked into it. Then he poured the shots and handed a glass to Rory.

He sat down next to her. "To today being over" he said and lifted his shot with a smile on his face.

She grinned and pushed his arm. "Oh stop." Blushing, "To today starting another book of our life." She raised her glass and they respectively took their drinks.

"Miss Gilmore, you've handled your alcohol intake very nicely tonight." He mocked. "I've never seen someone's mother purpose so many toasts." He peeled off his socks.

She grinned, "Well, Mrs. Mariano is more skilled than Miss Gilmore… Mom's just happy for us… and after about the first five toasts, she didn't really feel it going down anymore".

"I never thought I'd see the day of your mom being happy for us." He teased.

"Yeah right, Mom's been happy about this since the get-go."

"I wouldn't say _right_ from the start."

"Well, since the second start." She grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it, then outstretched her arm towards him. He took it, as she kicked her heels off.

It had been a journey back to each other. Not as long as either of them imagined, but it wasn't all smooth sailing. Neither of them would have had it any other way, though. That was just another book to add to her life collection.

Most people counted their lives in chapters; being young, grade school, high school, college, jobs, relationships, birthdays. But Rory counted her stories in books, because chapters wouldn't be long enough to capture the entirety of it all.

That's what got her to where she is now, the beginning of this new story, because he was the only book that was ever left open.

If their first story had been in the actual form of a book, the pages would be worn, and the margins full of his hand writing, but some of the writing not very good, and sometimes cryptic. Also, left at a cliff hanger.

This however, was just the prologue to their sequel and they were equally thrilled.

Jess handed the bottle back to Rory; she took another sip and slid the lid back on, sealing it. Then she lazily let it drop onto the carpeted floor and brought her hand onto his knee.

Jess leaned in and just barely touching his lips to hers, "I love you." He slid his arms around her body and brought her up to sit, slowly he slid his jacket down her shoulders where it slipped down and she pulled her hands through and wrapped them around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered, her lips lightly grazing his ear lobe as she uttered the words.

Before she knew it, he was standing and was gently throwing her over his right shoulder.

She yelled, startled, but it was full of happiness and amusement. She laughed and hit his butt as he walked to the other side of the room, "Jess! Put me down!"

He complied and put her onto her feet, and the blood that rushed her head was filling her cheeks. "What did you do that for?" She asked.

"Because I know you, and you're not going to wake up early to take a shower before our flight and I'm not putting up with you complaining about your hair being wet."

He turned her around and unzipped her dress. It opened, and her skin felt free to breathe, she sighed contentedly. He pushed the material aside to expose her back almost entirely and then he bent down to kiss the small of her back, a place that he _knows_ drives her just a bit crazy.

"Jess," She breathed out and turned around. He slid his fingers inside the sweetheart neckline of her dress and pulled it down. After it fought down over her strapless bra, it fell in a big poofy pile that came up her calves. He leaned down, kissed her chest, and then bent down further to kiss her belly.

He straightened back up to see her eyes were closed and her lids still sparkling from the makeup. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes. Then, she reached out and pulled his white dress shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it, sliding the vest and shirt off together.

He lifted her up and she giggled while the dress slipped off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. Quickly, he walked over to the desk that was placed by the mirror in the room and set her bottom down on it.

Her back was pushed against the wall and their mouths met, hot and wet. He unclasped her bra and it popped off, he discarded it. Never leaving his mouth, she reached down and unbuttoned his belt and pants, then unzipped the zipper. She gave a little tug downwards and his pants slipped down to his bare feet. He stepped out of them and then separated his mouth from hers and looked down.

"I'm enjoying these." He slid his index finger around the white lace – that's all it was – and then let it lightly snap back onto her hip. She blushed.

They both looked back up to each other and held serious eye contact. The tip of his finger traced the outline of her panties to her hot center. Her pupils dilated but she refused to close her eyes, almost daring him. He could tell that look because her eyes always got a little brighter, his in turn, got darker. He felt her over the lace, and could feel the moisture coming through.

Then with ease, he slipped the material from under her butt and down her legs. He broke eye contact to watch what he was doing. Slowly he slid it down over her calves and his knees lightly hit the floor the same time as her underwear.

He kissed the inside of her right ankle, then the inside of her left calf. Inching forward, he planted two wet kisses on the inside of her right thigh. Then, just inches away from her, he kissed her left thigh, where the temperature was significantly warmer. She smelled like different perfumes, alcohol, some coffee and strawberries.

He stopped and looked up at her. Her head was back against the wall, her eyes shut, her body drunk from how he was making her feel. Then gently, he spread her legs and kissed her.

She moaned, "Jess." She reached her right arm forward and dug her hand into his hair as his mouth went to work. He more teased her than actually pleased, and before she reached any form of ecstasy, he pulled away. She sighed his name one more time as he licked his lips and stood up.

Rolling her head forward she opened her eyes that were glossed over from lust. He leaned forward and kissed her mouth at the same time he inserted a finger into her. She whimpered into his mouth and he put in his middle finger. She squirmed on the table, shaking it, and trying to feel more.

He slowly extracted his fingers, but not fully, leaving the tips in her entrance. She opened her eyes again, fully frustrated and reached down to his wrist and pushed his fingers back inside. He smirked, because he loves it when she takes control. Then as his fingers went back to work, she pulled him by his hips and tugged his boxers down as far as she could.

"Oh, Jess." She sighed, bringing him closer. She buried her face in his chest and then reached down to his arousal. "Please." She whispered.

"Not yet." He said, hoarsely.

She started to do her own handy-work on him before he pulled away. He kicked his boxers off and then scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder again.

"Ah! Jess!" She yelled as the pins started falling out of her hair and she laughed.

"This is much better." He said, and then reached up and patted her bare butt. He carried her off to the bathroom.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She half yelled, and half laughed as he shut the door behind them.


End file.
